Fated To Meet: Beyond Time
by MoonyKunai
Summary: Discordia, that's my Superhero name I know it sounds like a Villain name, here I was minding my own business until I get called up by the Professor, there I get 2 Letters addressed to me, How they knew who I was? When do I meet them? I don't know, but I do know is that it all started with a single touch. Series 1 of the: The Strange Magic Series *Follows Show* Slight Crossover
1. Chapter 1 Before The Begining

Chapter 1: Before the Beginning

I sat inside my meditation circle repeating my mantra, calmed and relaxed until my friend Nightcrawler teleported right on my lap losing concentration we both fall on the floor with an 'umff'. "Sorry" he says in his thick German accent "Apology accepted, though I would like to know why you teleported right in my room, aren't you supposed to be in class" I give him a look that says 'don't lie to me' and he seems to think about what he is going to say next "It's just weird to look in the mirror and not see my blue self looking back, how do you do it" he looks at me with sad eyes and I give in. " don't think about it you being someone else Kurt, think of it as you as another extension of yourself, it's like with my tail, wings, horns and fangs just because I don't reveal them doesn't mean there not part of me, think of your 'Human' self like that" he nods "I think I get it thanks große Schwester (Big Sister)" I giggle "Any time kleiner Bruder(Little Brother)"

I get up from the floor and open the door as I sense someone was going to open it "Hello there Warren you need something" I plastered a smile "Damn" his shoulders slumped "I'm going to get you one of these days " I giggle "If Kurt can barely scare me you have no luck, his power is teleportation he literally comes from out of knowere while you fly, but then again you have angel wings that should probably scare me since I'm well half demon, but the only thing scary about you Warren is your bed hair" I say as I point to his head his hair in every direction like it's against gravity "Shut up" he pats his hair down but it does nothing both me and Kurt Laugh though our laughing is cut short as The Professor uses his Telepathy to contact me.

" _Can you please come to my office there is something we need to discuss"_

" _Of course Professor I'll be on my way"_

"Sorry guy's duty calls I gotta go, Kurt go to class alright and Warren put a freaking shirt on its 20 degrees outside your going to poke someone's eye out." Kurt laughs as I leave

 **DW**

"You called Professor" I say as I close the door, I turn and see Logan in the corner

"Yes I have a mission for you, it's quite unorthodox but I know you can do it" I give him a skeptical look not sure If should be worried or not

"Don't worry Chatter box it's not as bad as you think it is" I look at Logan trying to understand what was going on

"Am I in trouble?" I asked "No quite the opposite this mission your going on is really important and you might not come back in a while and were your starting isn't quite the usual starting point" the Professor said.

"Were am I starting" now I am really curious.

"1869 Cardiff." I look at Logan "Say what now" I questioned

"I heard you right….right you said 1869 that's almost 200 years in the past why do I need to time travel"

"I'm not sure myself a couple of years ago a man came to me and gave me this Letter same with Logan saying that you needed to be there if not time itself would rip apart he was very serious about it" The professor explained

"The guy saved my butt so I owe him a favor other than that I have no idea" Logan explained his reasoning. "Can I see these letters if you don't mind" Both were in envelopes one was Blood red the other Black. the Black one said this

 _ **Dear Matriarch**_

 _ **Your probably wondering why I am asking for you but it's super important that you go to 1869 I know you can do it, how I know is a secret until you meet me in what is your future and my past, also you're going to meet a few people one of them is very important and make sure you follow him I can't tell you who he is but I think you'll know once you meet him, he kind of stand out without even trying and when you do meet him at first he'll be a bit cautious of you but who isn't even I was a bit scared when I met you, anyway see you soon**_

 _ **Sincerely**_

 _ **Your Agent**_

Well that's certainly something, I look at the Blood Red envelope and opened it

 _ **Hello Gorgeous**_

 _ **If you're getting this Letter it means that your story is being written right know and I'm excited about reading it, but first things first in the envelope is everything you need for the spell and we want to make sure that your headed in the right direction so once your there and feel a certain chill your headed the right way after that follow your instincts, oh and make sure you have our superhero outfit on, it's always good to save the world in style.**_

 _ **Sincerely Yours**_

 _ **Riv**_

"So I have to go to the past find someone fix the situation then be on my merry way with this person I find" I say as I give the two an incredulous look "your kidding" I say though I knew they weren't and I sight "I know it seems illogical but we have seen first had what all this implies" I look at him not understanding "Spoilers professor remember" he smirks "Ah yes" he smiles, I breath in deeply then let it all out at once "All right, I trust you guys but if something happens while I'm gone I'm going to be seriously pissed."

"Relax Chatter box you're going to have the time of your life" he puts his arm on my shoulders and rubs my hair. "Alright, Alright I got it no need to get all mushy on me, did you tell the team already" I asked the professor "They know of your mission and I'll tell Kurt, Warren and Rouge once they get out of class." I nod and give the Professor and Logan a hug and head back to my room.

 **DW**

"Lets see this symbol goes there, and this candle goes here, sand goes here, this book goes there, though why it's Charles Dickens I have no idea" I look at my perfect circle with all the ingredients needed and I have my superhero outfit like the letter mentioned "Well might as well get this over with" I enter the circle and sit down in the middle my legs crossed I close my eyes and I enter my state of meditation and start using the spell. "Zod ee reh doh Noh koh ah beh rah ma geh nah zod peh sah geh." And like that I vanish.

 **DW**

I open my eyes and see snow everywhere "Might as well explore a little I have to be sure not to run into something important" I walk the streets of Cardiff not knowing what is in stored for me.


	2. Chapter 2 The Unquiet Dead Part 1

Chapter 2: The Unquiet Dead

I look around the area my cloak moving because of the wind and my hood hiding my face as I look around. As I walk through the snowy streets of 1869 I sense a chill of power. "Well I'm headed the right Direction" I mumble to myself. As I keep walking I see an older man with a young woman basically yelling at her

"You tell me, girl." she tensed, "What do you mean?" he looks at her "Gwyneth, you know full well."

"No, sir." Gwyneth shook her head, "I can't."

"Use the sight."

"It's not right, sir."

"Find the old lady. Or you're dismissed." he threatened, "Now, look inside, and girl. Look deep. Where is she?"

This guy was getting under my skin so I went up to them "Excuse me what do you think you're doing" never say I lost my manners.

They both look at me the man tensed and looked at me with a glare "that is none of your business" he sneered "well she obviously doesn't want to do what your telling her to do with good reason, looking through the future is a dangerous thing to do with no experience even with practice it can be fatal" they both gasped "Now what have you lost to make you so desperate to find" I took the girls hand and looked through her memories "Well that was unexpected, your very sensitive aren't you" I say with a smirk. She thrust her hand out of my grip "What are you?" she asked, I laughed "I'm a lot of this, but more importantly if you want to find this dead woman let me help I can pinpoint her location faster if I use you as a medium" I stretch my hand towards her and she slowly grabs it. "Now repeat after me" she nods "Forces of nature hear my plea find the women walking free" she repeated after me then a bluish/black light came from both of use flew of "Follow that light" I started running after it Gwyneth and the older guy following.

 **DW**

As the light dims and vanishes I end up in front of a theater "huh? Seems like our stranger likes the Arts" I look around and see that I may have lost my entourage "Oh well" I shrug and I walk in and use the darkness to shift thru the walls and what I see was not what I was expecting. Charles F-ing Dickens was talking on the stage.

"Now, it is a fact," Dickens spoke to a rapt audience, "That there was nothing particular about the knocker on the door of this house. But let any man explain to me if he can, how it happened, that Scrooge, having without it's undergoing any intermediate process of change, saw not a knocker - but Marley's face." the audience gasped, "Marley's face! It looked at Scrooge as Marley used to look. It looked like..."

As he spoke the blue gas started escaping from an old woman, who I am guessing is who I am looking for "Oh, my lord!" Dickens gasped as he saw the gas, "It looked... like that!" he pointed a trembling finger at the old woman, "What phantasmagoria is this?"

The old woman rose from her seat, letting out a long wail as the audience screamed and trampled over each other in their hurry to get away.

'Well shit just hit the fan" I say with an indifferent tone. I look around and see the older guy and Gwyneth struggling against the crowd to get into the theatre.

"There she is, sir!" Gwyneth pointed at the old woman.

"I can see that!" the old guy exclaimed as the gas zoomed around the room, "The whole bloomin' world can see that!" I saw a man in a jumper and a Blonde Teenage girl run in watching the gas zoom around, "Fantastic." he grinned. And I looked at him with a confused expression in what was this fantastic? The last of the gas left the old woman and she slumped in her chair, dead.

The Doctor approached Dickens, "Did you see where it came from?"

"Ah." Dickens turned to him, "The wag reveals himself, does he? I trust you're satisfied, sir!"

"Excuse me!" The Blonde cried out as she saw Gwyneth and the older guy taking off with the old woman's body, "Leave her alone! Doctor, I'm going after them!" she followed them out of the theatre.

"Be careful!" the Doctor called to her as he jumped on the stage, "Did it say anything? Could it speak? I'm the Doctor, by the way."

"Doctor?" Dickens eyed him, "You look more like a navy."

"What's WRONG with this jumper?" he asked indignantly. And I just hid my laugh but I still smirked and the man called Doctor looked at my direction. Whoops "My bad my bad, it's just here we are almost surrounded by ghastly monsters and your worried about how your jumper looks I would say you would need to have your priorities checked but I'm hypothesizing here that you're not normal judging by your posture" his left eyebrow shot up in confusion and intrigue seems he hasn't meet someone like me before. He opened his mouth to say something but he didn't have a chance to start as blue gas dived into a gas lamp and disappeared. "Gas!" the Doctor realized, "It's made of gas!" we excited only to see Gwyneth quickly finished putting the blonde in the horse as the we left the theatre, "Rose!" the Doctor yelled as Gwyneth slammed the door shut and he ran after the horse. "You're not escaping me, sir!" Dickens exclaimed as the horse drove away and the Doctor stared after it, "What do you know about that hobgoblin, hm? Projection on glass, I suppose. Who put you up to it?"

"Yeah, mate. Not now, thanks." he waved him off before he spotted a coach and ran over to it, shouting to the diver, "Oi, you! Follow that horse!" he jumped into the coach me behind him.

"You can't do that, sir!" Dickens protested.

"Why not?"

"Why not?! I'll give you a very good reason why not! This is my coach!"

"Well, get in then!" he pulled Dickens into the coach before turning to the driver, "Move!"

The coach rumbled off.

"Everything in order, Mr. Dickens?" the driver asked.

"No!" Dickens answered, "It is not!"

"What did he say?" the Doctor looked at Dickens.

"Let me say this first. I'm not without a sense of humor-"

"Dickens?" the Doctor cut in.

"Yes."

"Charles Dickens?"

"Yes."

"THE Charles Dickens?"

"Shall I remove the gentleman, sir?" the driver asked.

"Charles Dickens!" the Doctor grinned, "You're brilliant, you are! Completely 100% brilliant! I've read 'em all! 'Great Expectations', 'Oliver Twist' and what's that other one, the one with the ghost?"

"'A Christmas Carol'?" Dickens suggested.

"No, no, no," he shook his head, "The one with the trains..." he looks at me for I quess an answer

"The Signal Man" I say

"The Signal Man, that's it, terrifying! The best short story ever written! You're a genius!"

"You want me to get rid of him, sir?" the driver asked him again.

"Er, no, I think he can stay." Dickens replied.

"Honestly Charles - can I call you Charles? I'm such a big fan."

"... What?" Dickens frowned, confused, "A what?"

"Fan!" he clarified, "Number one fan, that's me."

"How exactly are you a fan?" Dickens shook his head, "In what way do you resemble a means of keeping oneself cool?"

"No, it means 'fanatic'," he explained,

"Like an admirer" I say hoping that he understands

"Devoted to. Mind you, I've gotta say, that American bit in 'Martin Chuzzlewit', what was that about? Was that just padding or what? I mean its rubbish that bit."

"I thought you said you were man fan." Dickens said a bit disgruntled.

"Ah, well, if you can't take criticism... go on, do the death of Little Nell, it cracks me up. No, sorry, come on, faster!"

The driver urged the horses on.

"Who exactly IS in that horse?" Dickens asked,

"My friend. And it's my fault. She's in my care, and now she's in danger."

"Why are we wasting my time talking about dry old books? This is much more important. Driver! Be swift! The chase is on!"

"Yes, sir." the driver replied.

"Thatta boy, Charlie!" I say with a smirk and the Doctor grinned at me, delighted.

"Nobody calls me Charlie."

"The ladies do." The Doctor answers

"How do you know that?"

"I told you, I'm your number one-"

"Number one fan, yes..." I scoff trying to not laugh.

 **DW**

We finally got to our Destination and knock on the door

Gwyneth opened the door the Doctor standing slightly behind Dickens myself behind both, "I'm sorry, sir, we're closed."

"Nonsense!" Dickens scoffed, "Since when did and undertaker keep office hours? The dead don't die on schedule. I demand to see your master."

"He's not in, sir." Gwyneth lied, trying to shut the door but Dickens forced it open. "Don't lie to me, child!" Dickens exclaimed, angrily. "I'm awfully sorry, Mr. Dickens, but the master's indisposed." she told him as a gas lamp flared behind her. "Having trouble with your gas?" the Doctor asked. "What the Shakespeare is going on?" Dickens wondered. I was getting fed up with standing there so I went up and looked at Gwyneth directly in the eyes "Would you please let us in dear Gwyneth we only wish help" my eyes and her eyes turned red for a moment meaning my mind control powers were working on her "Of course miss I am sorry for my earlier treatment" she replies and she opens the door to lets us in " how did you do that" The Doctor asked and looked at me I smirked and did Jazz hands "Magic" he scoffed and it seemed he was going to say something but again he didn't have the chance to as we heard a scream.

The Doctor and I ran down the hallway towards the voice

"How dare you, sir." we heard the old man exclaim to Mr. Dickens "This is my house!"

"Shut up." Dickens replied and followed us.

"Let me out! Somebody open the door! Open the door!" Rose yelled as she banged on the door. The Doctor brought his leg up and kicked the door in. he reached out and grabbed Rose from dead man walking and pushed her towards me

"It's a prank. It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence." Dickens muttered

"No, we're not. The dead are walking. Hi." he said to Rose

"Hi. Who are your friends?" she asked

"Charles Dickens though the other I'm not sure." He told her

"Okay" Rose smiled

"My name's the Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want?" The Doctor demanded

"Failing." The corpse replied "Open the rift. We're dying. Trapped in this form. Cannot sustain. Help us. Argh!" the gas left its body and its mother and it returned to the lamp while the corpses collapsed.

"Well this day seems to get better and better" I say sarcastically everyone looks at me like I've gone completely mental except for The Doctor he looks at me like some sort of puzzle guessing by the puzzled look on his face.


	3. Chapter 2 The Unquiet Dead Part 2

Chapter 2: The Unquiet Dead Part 2

We all went to the living room and I stood near the Doctor as Rose shouted at the old man, which is really fun to watch.

"First of all you drug me, then you kidnap me, and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander, you dirty old man." Rose yelled

"I won't be spoken to like this!" the old man stated with fury at being talked to in such a way it probably made him feel worse since Rose was a woman.

"Then you stuck me in a room full of zombies! And if that ain't enough, you swan off and leave me to die! So come on, talk!" Rose glared

"It's not my fault. It's this house. It always had a reputation. Haunted, But I never had much bother until a few months back, and then the stiffs, the err, dear departed started getting restless." Sneed said nervously

"Tommyrot." Dickens scoffed

"You witnessed it. Can't keep the beggars down, sir. They walk. And it's the queerest thing, but they hang on to scraps." Sneed countered

Gwyneth came over to the Doctor and I, she placed our tea on the mantle beside us

"Two sugars, sir, just how you like it and one for you ma'am

"Thanks Gwyneth though you should be careful being a psychic is no walk in the park" The Doctor gave me a confused look "And how would you know that" I smirk at him "I know something's" my eyes flash red for a moment as I used my powers on him though mostly everything is blocked and I don't need to alert him that I am in his mind, I see one fragment of something since it's a constant in his mind "you need not worry I am not a threat unless provoked Doctor though as for you I am not certain there is so much pain and sadness in just your eyes, that is what I am guessing your supposed curse for being what you are" his eyes widen a fraction "How did you…?" I smirk "Maybe later" as I turn my attention at the conversation everyone else is having.

"One old fellow who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service. Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir, just as she planned." The old man said

"Morbid fancy." Dickens said

"Oh, Charles, you were there." The Doctor said

"I saw nothing but an illusion." Dickens tried to make sense of it

"What about the gas?" I asked the old man

"That's new, Miss. Never seen anything like that."

"Means it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through." the Doctor commented "What's the rift?" Rose asked

"A weak point in time and space. A connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time." I take The Doctors Words right out of his mouth and he seemed taken aback

"That's how I got the house so cheap. Stories going back generations." The old man told us. I watched as Dickens got up and left, slamming the door behind him. "Echoes in the dark, queer songs in the air, and this feeling like a shadow passing over your soul. Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine." The old man said

 **DW**

I walked in and I saw Rose doing the dishes

"Please, miss, you shouldn't be helping. It's not right." Gwyneth shook her head

"Don't be daft. Sneed works you to death. How much do you get paid?" Rose asked

"Eight pound a year, miss." Gwyneth said proudly

"How much?" Rose asked stunned at how little she gets paid

"I know. I would've been happy with six." 'Wow 1869 totally different from when I am from' I thought

"So, did you go to school?" Rose asked

"Of course I did. What do you think I am an urchin? I went every Sunday, nice and proper."

"What, once a week?" Rose asked

"We did sums and everything. To be honest, I hated every second."

"Me too."

"I enjoyed it though maybe that's because I went to a different kind of school" I said making my presence known.

"Don't tell anyone, but one week, I didn't go and ran on the heath all on my own." Gwyneth confessed shyly

"I did plenty of that. I used to go down the shops with my mate Shareen. We used to go and look at boys." Rose grinned

"Well, I don't know much about that, misses"

"Come on, times haven't changed that much. I bet you've done the same." Rose winked

"I don't think so, miss." Gwyneth looked down shyly "I suppose. There is one lad. The butcher's boy. He comes by every Tuesday. Such a lovely smile on him."

"I like a nice smile. Good smile, nice bum." Rose said and I smirked

"Well, I have never heard the like." Gwyneth said shocked

"Ask him out. Give him a cup of tea or something, that's a start." Rose told her

"I swear it is the strangest thing, misses. You've got all the clothes and the breeding, but you talk like some sort of wild thing."

"Maybe I am. Maybe that's a good thing. You need a bit more in your life than Mister Sneed." Rose said

"Oh, now that's not fair. He's not so bad, old Sneed. He was very kind to me to take me in because I lost my mum and dad to the flu when I was twelve." Gwyneth said sadly

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rose apologized

"Death is not the end it's only the beginning of another adventure" I tell her

"Thank you misses. But I'll be with them again, one day, sitting with them in paradise. I shall be so blessed. They're waiting for me. Maybe your dad is up there waiting for you too, miss." Gwyneth smiled making both Rose and I freeze. "She's stronger than I thought" I mumbled

"Maybe. Err, who told you he was dead?" Rose asked and I stayed quiet

"I don't know. Must have been the Doctor." Gwyneth shrugged it off in panic

"My father died years back." Rose said to herself

"But you've been thinking about him lately more than ever."

"I suppose so. How do you know all this?"

"Mister Sneed says I think too much. I'm all alone down here. I bet you've got dozens of servants, haven't you, misses?"

"No, no servants where I'm from."

"You could say that" I stated

"And you've come such a long way." Gwyneth stared off into space

"What makes you think so?" Rose asked not paying attention

"You're from London. I've seen London in drawings, but never like that. All those people rushing about half naked, for shame. And the noise, and the metal boxes racing past, and the birds in the sky, no, they're metal as well. Metal birds with people in them. People are flying." She turned to me "And you, you've traveled as well but differently." I grab her hand "you don't want to keep digging trust me you won't make it far" she nods but finishes saying "the darkness…the Big Bad Wolf. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, misses." Gwyneth rambled

"It's all right." Rose reached out to her and I pat her head

"I can't help it. Ever since I was a little girl, my mam said I had the sight. She told me to hide it." Gwyneth panicked

"But it's getting stronger, more powerful, is that right?" Rose jumped as the Doctor spoke from the door

"All the time, sir. Every night, voices in my head."

"You grew up on top of the rift. You're part of it. You're the key." he told her

"I've tried to make sense of it, sir. Consulted with spiritualists, table rappers, all sorts."

"Well, that should help. You can show us what to do."

"What to do where, sir?"

"We're going to have a séance." he grinned and I face palmed "This is going to end badly I just know it"

 **DW**

"This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists. Down in Mid Town. Come. We must all join hands." Gwyneth explained, and Dickens stood up.

"I can't take part in this." Charles said

"Humbug? Come on, open mind." The Doctor told him.

"This is precisely the sort of cheap mummery I try to un-mask. Séances? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing." He retorted

"Now, don't antagonize her. I love a happy medium." he joked, and grinned at Rose, and I.

"I can't believe you just said that." Rose shook her head.

"I can't believe I'm doing this again" I shake my head

"Come on, we might need you." The Doctor said.

"Gwyneth would you like any help in this if they actually are 'ghosts' I ask her

"That would be much appreciated miss" I sit next to her and hold her hand. While Dickens sits back down.

"Good man. Now, Gwyneth. Reach out." The Doctor told Gwyneth to begin.

"Speak to us. Are you there? Spirits?" Gwyneth started as I closed my eyes "Come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden." We all started hearing murmurs.

"Can you hear that?" Rose spoke.

"Nothing can happen. This is sheer folly." Dickens noted.

"Oh how wrong you are" I muttered

"Look at her" Rose pointed out to Dickens

"I feel them. I feel them!" Gwen exclaimed.

"I feel something as well but this does not feel like anything in the supernatural realm" I quickly stated

"What're they saying?" Rose asked.

"They can't get through the rift. Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now look deep. Allow them through." The Doctor told Gwen.

"I can't!" she argued.

"Yes you can. Just believe it. I have faith in you, Gwyneth. Make the link." he explained.

"Yes." She simply replied, and I muttered a spell to make sure Gwyneth's mind does not become entranced

"Great God. Spirits from the other side!" Sneed remarked.

"The other side of the universe." The Doctor admitted.

"Pity us. Pity the Gelth. There is so little time, help us." The Gelth pleaded.

"What do you want us to do?" The Doctor asked my guard up as the Gelth were behind myself and Gwyneth.

"The rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge." They explained. "What for?" he questioned.

"We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction." They told the Doctor though from what I was feeling it was a ballant lie "Why" I asked. "Once we had a physical form like you. But then the war came."

"War? What war?" Dickens thought out loud.

"The Time War." as soon they answered I looked at the Doctor "The whole universe convulsed. The Time War raged invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state."

"That's the reason why you need corpses so that you can walk" I asked getting a feeling that there's more than that reason

"We want to stand tall. To feel the sunlight. To live again. We need a physical form, and your dead are abandoned. They're going to waste, give them to us!" they begged.

"But we can't!" Rose announced. I nod my head agreeing

"Why not?" The Doctor questioned Rose.

"It's not... I mean, it's not..."Rose tried to reply.

"Not decent? Not polite? It could save their lives." He retaliated, and they had a stare off for a bit before the Gelth continued speaking.

"Open the rift. Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth!" the called before disappearing, and Gwen collapses on the table.

I quickly let go of Gwyneth's hand and went to her.

"All true." Dickens quaked.

"Are you alright" I asked her a little concerned

"It's all true." I watched Gwyneth's eyes flutter opened from mopping her forehead on the couch. She began to fidget while I calmly spoke "It's alright. You may sleep now."

"But my angels miss. They came, didn't they? They need me?" She murmured waking up. Now their Angels there is only one I know of and he doesn't look like that

"They do need you, Gwyneth. You're they're only chance of survival. "The Doctor answered, Rose then began speaking angrily.

"I've told you, leave her alone. She's exhausted and she's not fighting your battles." Rose was kneeling beside me. The Doctor leaned his head back, and sighed. Rose turned to Gwen, and gave her a drink "Drink this."

"Well, what did you say, Doctor? Explain it again. What are they?" Sneed asked him confused.

"Aliens." The Doctor replied. My eyebrows went up quickly

"Like... foreigners, you mean?" He questioned.

"Pretty foreign, yeah. From up there." He pointed skyward "If my dad was here he would flip" I say "Doctor are you sure you want to open these cans of worm, I felt that these Gelth aren't being completely truthful" I simply stated walking towards him "What would you know?" he asked I sighed containing my anger "a lot more than you think"

"Brecon?" Sneed guessed getting our attention.

"Close. They've been trying to get through from Brecon to Cardiff but the roads blocked. Only a few can get through and even then they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes." He explained.

"Which is why they need the girl?" Dickens pointed out.

"They're not having her." Rose told us. And I nod agreeing with her

"But she can help. Living on the rift, she's become part of it; she can open it up, make a bridge and let them through." Doctor told Rose.

"Incredible. Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world who can only exist in our world by inhabiting cadavers." Dickens spoke.

"Good system. It might work." The Doctor responded, and Rose stood up and walked over to us.

"No it wouldn't it would be like a zombie apocalypse, you know how bad it would be if humans started seeing their dead loved ones walking around but it's not them it's a Gas looking alien inside them how would you feel if your lover or your brother, or even your children were walking around but it's not them its someone else" I reasoned with him he seem to think about it with a sullen face until Rose broke him out of it.

"Seriously though, you can't." Rose claimed, and he barked back.

"Seriously though, I can." Rose looks at me I'm guessing for back up

"I must agree with Rose, we don't know all the facts and I have a feeling that this is going to blow up in our faces" I try to explain

"Don't I get a say, miss?" Gwen spoke and we look at her

"Look. You don't understand what's going on." Rose told her.

"You would say that miss. Because that's very clear inside your head, that you think I'm stupid." She replied to Rose.

"That's not fair!" She denied and I sighed "This is going to go wrong I just know it."

"It's true, though. Things might be very different where you're from. But here and now, I know my own mind. And the angels need me. Doctor, what do I have to do?" Gwen asked the Doctor.

"You don't HAVE to do anything." He answered her.

"They've been singing to me since I was a child. Sent by my mum on a holy mission. So tell me." she agreed.

The Doctor smiled at her, and then began to talk about what she has to do. "We need to find the rift." He began to walk to Sneed and Dickens "This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mr. Sneed. What's the weakest part of this house? The place where most of the ghosts have been seen?"

"That would be the Morgue." Sneed Replied.

"No chance you were gonna say 'gazebo', was there?" Rose mentioned not happy and I couldn't blame her I was pretty ticked to.

 **DW**

"Yep more dead people and here I thought talking to them was enough" I say my sarcasm coming out.

"Talk about Bleak House." The doctor joked but it was lost on deaf ears.

"The thing is, Doctor - the Gelth don't succeed.'Cause I know they don't. I know for a fact there weren't corpses walking around in 1869." Rose said.

"Time's in flux. It's changing every second. Your cozy little world could be rewritten like that." The Doctor clicks his finger. "Nothing is safe. Remember that. Nothing."

"Not the best assurance Doctor" I cross my arms

"Doctor - I think the room is getting colder." Dickens said

"Here they come." Rose said as the Gelth flew in

"You have come to help! Praise the Doctor! Praise him!" I'm guessing the leader but he sounded like a kid

"Promise you won't hurt her!" Rose shouted at it, I'm glad I casted a protection spell on her just incase

"Hurry! Please. So little time. Pity the Gelth." The Gelth ignored rose

"I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, alright?" The Doctor explained to them.

"My angels. I can help them live." Gwen assured.

"Okay, where's the weak point?" The Doctor asked.

"Here, beneath the arch." The answered and Gwyneth positioned herself beneath the arch saying.

"Beneath the arch." Rose then rushed over her. My instincts telling me to be on alert

"You don't have to do this."

"Establish the bridge, reach out of the void, let us through!" The Gelth told her.

"Yes. I can see you! I can see you! Come!" She replied.

"Bridgehead establishing."

"Come! Come to me! Come to this world, poor lost souls!" Gwen continued

"It is begun! The bridge is made!" Gwen opened her mouth, and Gelth soon came out of it. "She has given herself to the Gelth!"

"There's rather a lot of them, eh?" Dickens noticed.

"The bridge is open. We descend." The Gelth soon turned red, and demonic, I stepped back ready to fight. "The Gelth will come through in force."

"You said that you were few in number!" Dickens stormed.

"A few billion. And all of us in need of corpses." it explained, and bodies rises.

"Doctor is this a bad time to say I told you so" I yelled out in a martial arts forward position.

"Gwyneth... stop this! Listen to your master! This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, leave these things alone. I beg of you-" Sneed demanded walking towards her.

"Mr. Sneed! Get back!" Rose exclaimed, but it was to late a corpse grabbed him from behind, and killed him.

Rose, The Doctor, and I jumped back, and Sneed looked at us though blank dead eyes.

"I think it's gone a little bit wrong." The Doctor announced.

"You think!" I yelled my irritation showing,

"I'm sorry" The Doctor apologized

"I have joined the legions of the Gelth. Come. March with us." Sneed told us. And the corpse advanced on us three while Dickens screamed. "We need bodies. All of you. Dead. The human race. Dead." We began backing toward the dungeon doors.

"Gwyneth, stop them! Send them back! Now!" The Doctor ordered Gwen.

"Four more bodies. Make them vessels for the Gelth." The Gelth said.

"I- I can't! I'm sorry!" Dickens stuttered as the Doctor notices the dungeon door, and pushed Rose, and I in there with him following us in, in that moment there was a weird warm sensation though it went as fast as it came and due to circumstances I couldn't think more of it as the Doctor slammed the door shut, locking it. "It's too much for me! I'm so-" He began to run.

"Give yourself to glory. Sacrifice your lives for the Gelth." The Gelth told us.

"I trusted you. I pitied you!" The Doctor fumed.

"We don't want your pity! We want this world and all its flesh." They spoke and began rattling the door.

"Not while I'm alive." He vowed.

"Then live no more." they simply stated.

"But I can't die."Rose asked the Doctor for Reassurance "Tell me I can't! I haven't even been born yet, it's impossible for me to die! Isn't it?!" Rose questioned and I shook my head

"When time is involved things tend to get complicated" I told her, and the Doctor apologized to her.

"But its 1869, how can I die now?" Rose quaked.

"Time isn't a straight line. It can twist into any shape. You can be born in the 20th century and die in the 19th and it's all my fault. I brought you here." he confessed.

"It's not your fault. I wanted to come." She reassured him.

"What about me? I saw the fall of Troy! World War Five! I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party, now I'm going to die in a dungeon!" He sounded horrified "In Cardiff!"

"It's not just dying. We'll become one of them." Rose pointed out.

"Yeah-no that isn't happening. Lucky for us I'm not going to go down without a fight and I don't plan on anyone else dying today." I say confidently.

"Yeah" The Doctor replied.

"Together?" Rose spoke.

"Yeah!" he grabbed both mine, and Roses hands due to him being in the middle. And I felt that warm sensation again though it feels like he felt it to; we looked at each other for a moment but look away because we were staring at each other. "I'm so glad I met you two." He says and the tension that was there went away though the sensation was still there.

"I second that motion" I agreed with him taking a deep breath while Rose looked at him surprised.

"Me too." I smirked, though at that moment Dickens ran back into the room.

"Doctor! Turn OFF the flame, turn UP the gas! Now fill the room, all of it, now!" He announced.

"What're you doing?" Doctor questioned.

"Turn it all on! Gas the place!" He repeated turning one on.

"Brilliant. Gas!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"What, so we choke to death instead?" Rose assumed.

"Am I correct, Doctor? These creatures are gaseous!" Dickens stated.

"Fill the room with gas; it'll draw them out of the host. Suck them into the air like poison from a wound!" The doctor explained to us as the corpses soon turned on Dickens.

"I hope... oh, Lord. I hope that this theory will be validated soon. If not immediately."

"Plenty more!" the Doctor shouted and he smashed a gas canister against the wall and the creatures are suck out of the bodies.

"It's working." I stated

"Gwyneth! Send them back! They lied, they're not angels." The Doctor shouted at Gwyneth.

"Liars." Gwyneth said simply.

"Look at me. If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength. Now send them back!" The Doctor announced.

"Can't breathe" Rose said having a hard time breathing.

"Charles, get them out." Doctor told Dickens who grabbed our arms, but we shake him off.

"I'm not leaving her!" Rose insisted.

"Neither am I" I stated

"They're too strong." Gwen spoke.

"Remember that world you saw? Rose's world? All those people - none of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift." The Doctor said.

"I can't send them back. But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here. Get out." She firmly mentioned as she went into her pocket and pulled out matches. Rose rushed forward.

"You can't!" she exclaimed at her.

"Leave this place!" Gwen ordered, and the Doctor grabbed Rose shoulders.

"Rose, get out, go now, I won't leave her while she's still in danger, now go! You to umm." He said but he didn't know my name

"Don't worry Doctor I'll take care of Gwyneth" I looked at him and he looked at me but he still didn't know what my face looked like since my hood and cloak covered me. I walked towards Gwyneth

"It's ok Gwyneth I can help you" I went to her and put my hands on her shoulders "Clear your mind, think happy thoughts" the wind picked up and my cloak started flapping in the wind "Aldruon Enlenthranel Vosolen Lirus-nor!" black and red energy flowed around us as I sealed the Gelth back into the void. After everything died down Gwyneth fainted and I barely caught her as I myself was exhausted "Gwyneth you alright" I look down at her and she slowly opened her eyes "Yes...That you miss" I sigh relieved I heard footsteps behind me "How did you…" I laugh "Well talk later Doctor, I just want to get out of here" I say and he nods as he helps me and Gwyneth up.

 **DW**

The Doctor helped me up the steps Gwyneth in tow, Rose ran towards us

"You're all alright" I nod "yeah just super exhausted 2 really advanced spell in one day can do that to you

"How did You do it?" the Doctor asked "Gwyneth helped since she was born by the rift I used her powers to siphon mine and we banished the Gelth back into the rift earlier I casted a protection charm on her incase things got bad and it did so she wasn't at any peril unless there was physical harm to her" The Doctor looked at me with unreadable eyes

"You both saved the world. A servant girl. And a…" he trailed off "Mutant" I said answering his unspoken question "No one will ever know." all of use gazed at the burning building.

 **DW**

We soon arrived at a Blue Police Box and it was giving me weird sensation not a bad one a good one and she seems to be prodding my brain. "Right then, Charlie-boy, I've just got to go into my um... shed. Won't be long!" He told Dickens, and placed the key into the Police Box.

"What do you plan to do Charlie" I asked

"I shall take the mail coach back to London. Quite literally post-haste. This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital." He replied to me.

"You've cheered up!" The Doctor grinned.

"Exceedingly! This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world and now I know I've just started! All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor! I'm inspired. I must write about them!" He spoke enthusiastically.

"Do you think that's wise?" Rose questioned him.

"I shall be subtle at first. The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this earth. The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals. I can spread the word! Tell the truth!"

"Good luck with it. Nice to meet you." The Doctor said his goodbye to him shaking his hands "Fantastic." he then turned back to the Tardis.

"Bye, then. And, thanks." I wished him a goodbye, I looked at Rose and it seemed we had the same idea we nodded then we kissed him, one on each cheek.

"Oh, my dears- how modern. Thank you, but, I don't understand - in what way is this goodbye? Where are you going?" He wondered out loud.

"You'll see. In the shed." The Doctor pointed out while opening the Tardis doors.

"Oh, my soul. Doctor, its one riddle after another with you. But after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this - who are you?" He asked, and there was a pause.

"Just a friend. Passing through." The door told him.

"But you have such knowledge of future times. I don't wish to impose on you, but I must ask you. My books. Doctor - do they last?"

"Oh, yes!" The Doctor grinned.

"For how long?" he questioned.

"Forever!" He replied, and Dickens tried to look pleased, but also modest. "Right. Shed. Come on, oh and ummm you know I still don't know your name" I laugh "almost 24 hours and finally he asks" I say

"Well" he looks at me "Discordia" I say with my hands on my hips

"Well Discordia would you like to come with me" he asked and I think for a moment I think this is the person the letter mentioned about also that weird sensation I felt it only happened when I touched him going with him will probably give me the answers

"Sure I'll go with you" I stretch out my hand and he takes it again that feeling is back and he guides me inside

"In - in the box? all of you?" He wondered.

"Down boy. See ya!" The Doctor joked and walked in to the Police box with me following.

"Doesn't that change history if he writes about blue ghosts?" Rose asks.

"In a week's time it's 1870, and that's the year he dies. Sorry. He'll never get to tell his story." The Doctor explained to us we all looked at the screen to see Dickens standing about.

"That sucks" I said

"But in your time, he was already dead! We've brought him back to life! He's more alive now than he's ever been, old Charlie-boy. Let's give him one last surprise." He told us and he hit the button to rev up the engines. We all smiled once we saw Dickens face when The TARDIS started to materialized.


	4. Chapter 2 and a Half: Meet and Greet

Chapter 2.5: Meet and Greet (This is like a fuller before the next Chapter)

Rose left towards her room which left me and The Doctor in the Console room Once I look around the console I start spinning around the big room my cloak following my movements "Wow this is amazing, she's beautiful, absolutely spectacular" the Doctor looks at me

"She?" I gasp "You should know." I smile as the TARDIS talks to me "Yeah he is kind of dense sometime" I answer back "what?" The Doctor says "who are you talking to" I look at him "The TARDIS duh or would you rather I say Time And Relative Dimension In Space, wow that's a mouthful" the Doctor stares at me with a shocked face and his mouth wide open I go up to him and close it "careful you'll catch flies" he looks at me "how are you doing that" I give him an 'are you serious' look

"I'm telepathic Doctor I thought you would know that by now since I was very wary about Gwyneth and the Gelth" he nods "anything else I should know about" I laugh "A bunch" I sit down on the chair

"I'm Discordia though that's really my Superhero alias; my real name is a secret only my parents and a few people that I trust know it. I'm a half-human half-demon mutant, I teach at the Xavier institute for Gifted children and I have powers which include my telepathy and Dark magic though the rest you have to find out what they are, right now I'm on a mission to find the people who sent me these letters and apparently you are the key" I summarized for him. And he looks at me with wide eyes

"You're a Superhero" I laugh really hard barely breathing "out of all that you got me being a Superhero the most important, you really are a child Thief"

"Thief?" he questioned "That's what the TARDIS calls you" I answered

"You can talk to the TARDIS" he grabs my shoulders and that weird sensation came back "Yeah" Just speaking when he touched me gave me chills and he seems to be in the same boat because he seem to grip me tighter "Do you mind if I see your face" the Doctor asked I shake my head no, he uses his right hand to take my hood down and my blonde and black hair goes down with the hood and my heterochromia blue and yellow eye look at him as we stare at each other the TARDIS tells me one word before she leaves the reaches of my mind.

THE DOCTOR POV

I've been having a nagging feeling ever since I meet her, it's not a bad feeling but I didn't know if it was good, although every time I touched her my whole body felt warm and cozy. At first I thought it was my imagination but it kept happening once we were able to talk I grabbed her again for confirmation and that sensation came back meaning it's real but if this is what I think it is I had to be sure. I asked if I could see her face and she replied with a yes and once I took her hood down what I saw put me in a trance her hair was a mix of two colors if it was natural or dyed I don't know but it was beautiful on her and her eyes were gorgeous one was blue and the other a yellow almost gold. "Your Gorgeous" the words left my mouth before I thought of them she seemed to blush as her cheeks turn a bright pink

"Thank you" her voice drew me in ever since she first spoke, my right hand rested on her cheek I wanted to, but I couldn't we just meet, so to make things fair I told her

"I'm The Doctor and I'm a Time Lord, I'm 900 years old and I come from the Planet Gallifrey, there was a war called the Time War between my people and a race called the Daleks, their a race of pure hatred, in the end I stopped the war which resulted in me being the last" she touched my right hand with her own she reached up and kissed me on the cheek.

"I know nothing I say can bring them back or make your feelings for what happened go away but I hope with me being here I can help you feel better" she says as she touches my left cheek with her left hand "Thank you" I say to her, though wanting to move away from the conversation I change the subject "Want to go to your room the TARDIS styles it just like your Dream Bedroom" I say

DISCORDIA'S POV

He let's go of me leaving the moment behind and I nod understanding why he dropped the subject "Sure" I say as he takes me to the hallway and guides me to a Red and Black door with my name on it a Golden apple design surrounding my name in Black italicized lettering

"Nice door" I say, he opens the door and inside the room was dimly lit but you can still see the inside clearly, filled with mystical artifacts and sculptures, a trunk, and a ton of books, circular bed in the center of the room with an ornate headboard and Black-Red sheets with a side of TARDIS blue. "I love it, it's almost like my room at home" I smile at him and look around the room and levitate some of the books to see what they are "uuuhhh Time and Space travel for beginners, the TARDIS has a really funny sense of humor" I look at him but he seems to be more concentrated on the flying books around him "Telekinesis" I tell him "that's Fantastic" he touches the books and they go flying around "I'm glad you're enjoying the amusement my powers bring you" I giggle "Now go do whatever Time Lord thing you need to do, I have to rest if I want to be in great condition for our next adventure "I wink at him and I see him turn a little pink "Ah yes " he coughs awkwardly and starts walking backwards but hits the wall instead "Right, wall is there, uh sleep well" he says just as awkward "Thank you Doctor" he closes the door softly and I throw myself at my bed once I hear his footsteps disappear "oh I am so screwed" I sighed softly.


	5. Chapter 3 Aliens of London

Chapter 3: Aliens of London (Another 5,000+ word one, my hands hurt...lol)

The Doctor and I were right by the TARDIS doors as Rose looked around

"How long have I been gone?" Rose asked. The Doctor was smirking, leaning against the TARDIS.

"About twelve hours," he answered. Rose and the Doctor laughed but I had a bad feeling. My instincts were telling me, from what Rose and the Doctor told me it's been a lot longer

"Right, I won't be long, I just want to see my mum," Rose said walking towards the building.

"What are you going to tell her?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't know," Rose said turning back. "I've been to the year five billion and I've only been gone, what? Twelve hours? No, I'll just tell her I spent the night at Shareen's." Rose turned and started walking towards the building again.

 **DW**

"So Doctor you travel all of Time and Space, where have you been, better yet where did you first go when you 'Borrowed' your Tardis?" I asked curious

"Earth Was the first place I went to, but I've been to so many place, I guess some more than others, and while some I wish I never stepped foot on" he looks around, with a somber look

"Hey, you try and do your best, that's what counts" I touch his shoulder and that feeling came back, but before it could spread I take my hand back, I really need to figure out what is going on.

The Doctor and I wander around with his arms folded; he kicks an empty bottle across the yard. I look around and Spot the poster taped to the lamppost my bad feeling showing up again. "Um Doctor are you sure it's bee Twelve hours" He walks over to it and reads the writing 'Can You Help?' and sees a photograph of Rose. "This just got really bad, really fast" we both look at each other and run to the Powell Estate

 **DW**

The Doctor and I come crashing in thru the Door "It's not 12 hours; it's err... 12 months. You've been gone a whole year." He laughs apologetically while Rose and Jackie both look at him, stunned. "So much for being fashionably late" I inputted.

"The hours I've sat here. Days and weeks and months all on my own. I thought you were dead. And where were you? Travelling. What the hell does that mean? Travelling? That's no sort of answer." Rose is sitting in an armchair while Jackie is giving her all she's got. A policeman is sitting in the other armchair. "You ask her. She won't tell me! That's all she says. Travelling."

"That's what I was doing." Rose told her mother

"When your passport's still in the drawer? It's just one lie after another!" Jackie yelled and it was starting to get on my nerves.

"I meant to phone, I really did, I just... I forgot." Rose tries to calm her mother but it did the exact opposite

"What, for a year? You forgot for a year? And I am left sitting here? I just don't believe you. Why won't you tell me where you've been?" How would you explain to a human that you traveled thru time and space?

"Actually, it's my fault. I sort of err, employed Rose as my companion." I face palm

"I don't think that was the best thing to say Doctor" I look at him and he raises his brow confused

"When you say "companion", is this a sexual relationship?" I snickered covering my mouth with my hand.

"No!" Both The Doctor and Rose said at the same time

"Then what is it? Because you, you waltz in here all charms and smiles, and the next thing I know, she vanishes off the face of the earth! How old are you then? 40? 45? What, you find her on the Internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor?" I looked at Jackie and she was dangerously close to the Doctor and I knew were this was going

"I AM a Doctor!" The Doctor exclaimed

"Prove it! Stitch this, mate." She slaps him hard around the face. The Doctor groans loudly while Rose rolls her eyes and I try to keep my amusement in while looking outside at the small boy that was spraying the words "Bad Wolf" onto the side of the TARDIS. He then picks up his bike and rides off.

 **DW**

Rose is sitting on a wall and the Doctor is leaning against it, while I was using Rose's back as support.

"I can't tell her. I can't even begin... she's never gonna forgive me. And I missed a year? Was it good?" she asked The Doctor

"Middling." He answered not really saying anything there

"You're so useless." She sighs

"Well there was July 7th" I say

"What happened on July 7th "She looked at me confused while my eyes pop out of my socket

"Whoops, never mind let's put it up as a Spoiler, shall we" I say trying to steer the conversation in another direction

"Well, if it's this much trouble, are you gonna stay here now?" he continued the conversation

"I dunno. I can't do that to her again, though." She says deep in thought

"Well, she's not coming with us." Rose bursts out laughing and the Doctor and I join in.

"No chance." Rose says

"I don't do families." The Doctor stated as if it could never happen

"You're jinxing yourself there Doctor" I say

"She slapped you!"

"900 years of time and space, and I've never been slapped by someone's mother."

"Your face."

"It hurt!"

"You're so gay!" The Doctor rubs his cheek, offended.

"Oh come here you big baby" I get off the wall and get in front of him and my hands glow light red and I touch his slapped cheek, the warm feeling coming back as we both stare at each other. Rose coughs awkwardly; breaking us from our trance "There that should relieve you from your pain" I say sarcastically trying to relieve the weird atmosphere that was there.

"When you say 900 years..." Rose continued the conversation

"That's my age."

"You're nine hundred years old."

"Yeah."

"My mum was right. That is one hell of an age gap."

"You know what they say aging gracefully is like the nice way of saying you're slowly looking worse" I joke and Rose laughs while the Doctor pouts, Rose Jumps off the wall,

"Every conversation with you just goes mental. There's no one else Besides Discordia I can talk to. I've seen all that stuff up there, the size of it, and I can't say a word. Aliens and spaceships and things, and I'm the only person on planet earth who knows they exist." Right on cue, a spacecraft narrowly misses their heads as it falls from the sky and heads for Central London. It smashes into Big Ben, and then lands with a splash in the Thames. The Doctor, Rose and I stand up with their mouths open. "Oh, that's just not fair." Rose says

"This is why you shouldn't drink and drive you might hit a bump and spill it" I say and they both look at me weirdly "What, Oh my gosh you have to admit they drove right in the middle of the F-ing London tower, either that was on purpose or they were drunk" The Doctor laughs gleefully, grabs my hand, while I grab Rose's and pulls us off in the direction of the action.

 **DW**

We exit to the streets and it's in complete and utter Chaos.

"It's blocked off."

"We're miles from the centre. The scene must be grid locked. The whole of London must be closing down."

"I know, I can't BELIEVE I'm here to see this! This is fantastic!"

"Did you know this was going to happen?"

"Nope!"

"Do you recognize the ship?"

"Nope!"

"Is this going anywhere" I say

"Do you know why it crashed?"

"Nope!"

" Oh, I'm so glad I've got you".

"No kidding" I sigh exasperated

"I bet you are! This is what I travel for, Rose! To see history happening right in front of us."

"Well, let's go and see it! Never mind the traffic, we've got the TARDIS!"

"Better not. They've already got one spaceship in the middle of London; don't want to shove another one on top."

"Yeah, but yours looks like a Big Blue Box. No one's going to notice."

"You'll be surprised; an emergency like this, there'll be all kinds of people watching. Trust me, the TARDIS stays where it is." Rose looks distinctly disgruntled.

"So, history's happening and we're stuck here"

"Yes, we are."

"Lovely" I sigh

"We could always do what everybody else does." The Doctor looks at her questioningly.

"We could watch it on TV." The Doctor looks as though this is a completely new idea to him.

We go back to the Tyler Flat and Watch the television

'Big Ben destroyed as a UFO crash lands in Central London. Police reinforcements are drafted in from across the country to control wide-spread panic, looting and civil disturbance. A state of national emergency has been declared. Tom Hitchinson is at the scene.' The Doctor, Rose and I watching intently

'The police urge the public not to panic. There's a help line number on screen right now if you're worried about friends or family.' It was then changed to an American news channel.

'The military are on the lookout for more spaceships. Until then, all flights in North American air space have been grounded.' They turn it back to News 24.

'The army is sending divers into the wreck of the spaceship. No one knows what they're going to find.' Back to the American channel.

'The President will address the nation live from the White House. But the Secretary General has asked that people watch the skies.' Jackie comes in to give Rose a cup of tea.

"I've got no choice! Either I make him welcome, or I run the risk of never seeing you again!" Both Jackie and her friend Marianna babble on angrily.

"Oi! I'm trying to listen!"

'... His current whereabouts. News is just coming in; we can go to Tom at the embankments.'

'They've found a body.' The Doctor raises his eyebrows. I look around getting glared at by I'm guessing Jackie's friends. I really don't care what they think of me but the stares are really uncomfortable I mean my uniform isn't that revealing

"Ignore them, their just jealous that you're better looking than them" Rose says from the other side of the doctor

"Thanks, I could really care less what they think, and I can handle stare but, they don't seem to be looking anywhere else" The doctor takes my hands in reassurance and that warm, safe feeling comes back but he lets go before it spreads

'It's unconfirmed but I'm being told a body has been found in the wreckage. A body of non-terrestrial origins. It's being brought ashore.' Jackie enters the room giving a bottle of wine to a couple of people.

"Oh, guess who asked me out, Billy Crewe." The Doctor shakes his head.

'Unconfirmed reports say that the body is of extra-terrestrial origin. An extraordinary event unfolding here live here in Central London. The body is being transferred to a secure unit mortuary. The whereabouts is yet unknown.' The TV changes channels a few times and comes to rest on Blue Peter. There I notice that the Toddler had the remote, The Doctor tries to wrestle the TV remote off the toddler on his lap.

"Doctor, really!" I smack his arm and grab the boy who still had the remote in his hand; I sat him on my lap

"Would you please give me the remote" the toddler nods and hands it to me while I use my powers and summon a lollipop and give it to him and he smile

"Thank you" he says and runs off and I look at the Doctor

"See was that so hard" I hand him back the remote with a smirk while he pouts

The Doctor changes the channel back to News 24.

'... In hospital. We still don't know whether it's alive or dead. Whitehall is denying everything. But the body has been brought here, Albian Hospital, the roads closed off - it's the closest to the river.'

"Doctor I don't think I can handle sitting in the same spot for a long time, can we please leave, I know you want to check it out"

 **DW**

The Doctor and I slip out through the back, but we get caught by Rose

"And where do you think you're going?" Rose asks stopping us

"Nowhere! It's just a bit human in there for me. History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top up cards for half price. I'm off on a wander, that's all."

"Yeah, even if I am half-human I usually don't act like one"

"Right. There's a spaceship on the Thames and you're just 'wandering'."

"Nothing to do with me! It's not an invasion! That was a genuine crash landing. Angle of descent, color of smoke, everything! It's perfect!"

Maybe a little too perfect, I thought

"So..."

"So maybe this is it! First contact! The day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race. I'm not interfering because you've GOT to handle this on your own. That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were all tiny and small and made of clay! Now you can expand! He laughs in delight." Rose smiles.

"You don't need me. Go and celebrate history. Spend some time with your mum." I nod and walk away with The Doctor.

"Promise you won't disappear?" The Doctor stops and turns around again. He feels his jacket pockets.

"Tell you what, TARDIS key." He hands it to her. "About time you had one." He grins at her "See you later!" we leave towards the Tardis

 **DW**

"So we're on the same wavelength about that spaceship, because that was way to perfect" As we walk we notice signs and people partying

He nods as we enter the TARDIS.

The Doctor put the TARDIS in flight. She sparked and wheezed in protest. The Doctor pulled out a hammer and was about to start hitting the poor girl before I used my telekinesis to lift up the hammer "Please don't do that she's already delicate, tough, but delicate, she doesn't need you smacking her with a hammer, all you have to do is drive!" I use my powers to put the Hammer in my room" The doctor pouts as if I just taken away his favorite toy

"Don't give me that face, you know I am right" he smile and goes back to driving the TARDIS

Once we landed the Doctor and I ran to the doors. And if our situation couldn't get any worse we ended up squished together against some crates. The warm feeling came back but we both ignored it and got out of our predicament. He activated his sonic screwdriver and immediately turned it off. He unlocked the door and I followed him out into a hallway. We walked down the hallway and the Doctor opened a door. He stopped in the doorway and I flew a little higher to his shoulder to see why he had stopped. My raised my brow a little confused at the moment. Since apparently we have stumbled into a room full of UNIT soldiers. We stared at each other for moment before all the soldiers grabbed their guns and pointed us. The Doctor grinned. Suddenly, a screamed ripped through air.

"Defense plan delta! Come on. Move! Move!" The Doctor yelled and took off toward the scream with the soldier's right behind us.

We got to the mortuary and found a young Asian medical examiner cowering behind a desk. She had a cut on her forehead. "It's alive!" She gasped. I went over to her and knelt I front of her, putting my hand on her cut to heal her.

"Spread out. Tell the perimeter it's a lockdown," the Doctor ordered the soldiers. They hesitated.

"My gosh. It's still alive," the woman said again.

"Do it!" The Doctor shouted at the soldiers. They ran out of the room.

"I swear it was dead," the M.E. said, still cowering on the ground.

"Coma, shock, hibernation, anything," the Doctor supplied. "What does it look like?" We heard the sound of metal clattering. "It's still here." The Doctor got down on his hands and knees and crawled towards the sounds. He poked his head around a cabinet. "Hello," he said. I heard a squeal and a pig in a spacesuit darted out on his hind legs. "Don't shoot!" The Doctor yelled at the soldier who had come back into the room. The soldier let the pig pass. I flew fast after the pig, determined to stop the other soldier from shooting it.

"Hold your fire, hold your fire" I yelled to the soldiers. I flew past the pig and stopped a few feet in front of it. It stopped in its tracts and looked around nervously. "Look into my eyes," I told the pig softly, holding my hands up using my mind-control powers to persuade the pig. "Look, we won't hurt you." I slowly approached the pig landing in front of it, making sure to keep my hands where it could see them. I knelt down in front of it and reached out slowly. The pig seemed entranced and came closer. "It's all right." I told him softly. I gently placed my hand on the side of its head and he seemed to relax a bit. The Doctor came running around the corner. He stopped when he saw me petting the pig on my lap. He walked over to me stunned. I looked up at him and smiled. "It was just scared," I said, scratching the pig behind its ear. The Doctor smiled at me.

"Come on. Let's get it back into the lab so we can examine it," he said. I nodded and stood up. I gently grabbed the pig's hoof.

"Come on, we're going to look after you," I told it. It trotted after me as I followed the Doctor, the soldiers staring at us as we passed.

"I just assumed that's what aliens look like, but you're saying it's an ordinary pig from Earth," the woman from earlier said.

"More like a mermaid. Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat, gluing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid," the Doctor said angrily, watching me as I soothed the still shaking pig. "Now someone's taken a pig, opened up it's brain, stuck bits on, then they've strapped it in that ship and made it dive bomb. It must've been terrified. They've taken this animal and turned it into a joke."

"Pumba," I said. The Doctor and the woman looked at me confused.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"Pumba," I said again. "That's the name I gave him. He needed one."

"You're not keeping the pig," the Doctor said.

"Pumba," I stated again, "and why not, it's not like I'm going to put him in the TARDIS, heaven forbid you actually start bringing in strays I have another home besides the TARDIS, though not as cool" I turned to the woman, " what's your name?"

"I'm Sato" she replies

"Okay, Sato, you can look after Pumba while I am gone."

"Me?" Sato asked, shocked.

"Yep," I told her. "I can't take him with me now until this mess is over, so you will have to watch him. No experimenting on him though," I warned. "He's had enough of that. If anything goes wrong, get him and yourself out, okay?" She nodded.

"So it's a fake, a pretend, like the mermaid. But the technology augmenting its brain, it's like nothing on Earth. It's alien." That was the last the Doctor and I heard as we left.

"I wonder if the TARDIS would let me fit a pocket dimension in my room," I said as we sat in the TARDIS.

"why would you need to do that, don't do anything to my TARDIS alright." The Doctor told me

"It would just be like a portal home, I'm not trying to make a hole in space-time, and it would be fine, but I would rather I have her permission first unlike somebody" I look at the Doctor

The Doctor glanced at me "What?" I shake my head and laugh

 **DW**

We landed back at the Powell Estate and Rose came in.

"All right, so I lied. We went and had a look," the Doctor said, not looking up from the computer screen. "But the whole crash landing's a fake. I thought so. Just too perfect. I mean, hitting Big Ben. Come on, so I thought let's go and have a look."

"My mum's here," Rose said quietly, as Jackie walked in, staring around in disbelief.

"Oh, that's just what I need. Don't you dare make this place domestic," the Doctor told Rose. And I laugh "Why are you laughing?" He asked,

"There are just too many funny things to laugh about; maybe when you take me to Florida I'll tell you"

Just then a guy walked in.

"You ruined my life, Doctor," he said, pointing accusingly at the Doctor. "They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you."

"You see what I mean? Domestic," the Doctor said. I rolled my eyes.

"I bet you don't even remember my name," Mickey challenged.

"Ricky," the Doctor stated.

"It's Mickey," Mickey corrected, annoyed.

"No, it's Ricky."

"I think I know my own name," Mickey replied angrily.

"You think you know your own name? How stupid are you?" The Doctor questioned.

"It's better to let someone think you are an Idiot than to open your mouth and prove it" I say out loud, the Doctor laughs while Mickey has acquired a frown.

Jackie ran out of the TARDIS, unable to take it anymore. "Mum, don't!" Rose called. She turned to the Doctor and I. "Don't go anywhere." She turned to Mickey. "Don't start a fight!" A moment later she ran back in. The Doctor and I were looking at the computer, trying to find where the spaceship came from.

"That was a real spaceship?" Rose asked.

"Yeah huh" I answer her

"So it's all a pack of lies? What is it, then? Are they invading?" Rose questioned.

"Funny way to invade, putting the world on red alert," Mickey commented.

"Good point!" The Doctor complimented. "So, what're they up to?"

Rose was watching the news on the desktop screen while the Doctor was working on the TARDIS. He was lying under the grating with the sonic in his mouth while I layed next to him.

"So, what're you doing down there?" Mickey asked him.

"Ricky," the Doctor mumbled through the sonic.

"Don't talk with a screwdriver in your mouth" I flick his forehead

"Mickey," Mickey corrected again.

"Ricky," the Doctor repeated. Mickey glared at him. "If I was to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent time ship, would you even begin to understand?" The Doctor inquired.

"I suppose not," Mickey said conceded.

"Well, shut it, then." I summoned a banana and hit him with it.

"Ok, ok I admit its fun to poke fun but you don't need to be a complete Wad"," I told him. "Just ignore him, Mickey." Mickey smirked

Mickey walked over to Rose. "Some friend you've got," he told her.

"He's winding you up. I am sorry," Rose apologized. I tuned out their conversation.

"You really do need to stop winding him up," I told the Doctor.

"Why? It's such good fun." I sighed "Got it! Ha, ha!" He cried excitedly. "Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of that spaceship. Here we go. Hold on. Come on." We all darted over to look at the monitor. "That's the spaceship on its way to Earth, see?" We watched as a line showed the spaceship's path on the way to Earth. "Except. Hold on. See?" The line came back around the Earth. "The spaceship did a sling shot round the Earth before it landed," the Doctor explained.

"What does that mean?" Rose asked.

"It means it came from Earth in the first place. It went up and came back down," I informed her.

The Doctor nodded. "Whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived, they've been here for a while. The question is, what have they been doing?" The Doctor mused.

Mickey and Rose started flipping through the different channels.

"How many channels do you get?" Mickey asked.

"All the basic packages," the Doctor told him, watching the monitor with crossed arms.

"You get sports channels?"

"Yes, we get football," I told him amusedly. "Honestly, boys and their sports."

"Hold on, I know that lot," the Doctor said pointing at the monitor.

"It is looking likely that the Government's bringing in alien specialists - those people who have devoted their lives to studying outer space," a woman on TV said.

I watched as the soldiers marched along. "Is that..." I asked, glancing at the Doctor for confirmation.

He nodded. "UNIT. United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Good people," the Doctor said.

"How do you know them?" Rose questioned.

"'Cos he's worked for them. Oh yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor. I read up on you," Mickey said smugly. "You look deep enough on the Internet or in the history books, and there's his name, followed by a list of the dead."

"That's nice. Good boy, Ricky," the Doctor said sarcastically.

'Way to bring up a painful subject, Mickey,' I thought.

"If you know them, why don't you go and help?" Rose asked.

"They wouldn't recognize me. I've changed a lot since the old days. Besides, the world's on a knife-edge. There are aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien out of the mix," the Doctor replied, gesturing to himself. "Elena and I are going undercover. And err; I'd better keep the Tardis out of sight. Ricky, you've got a car. You can do some driving."

"Where to?" Mickey inquired, confused.

"The roads are clearing. Let's go and have a look at that spaceship," the Doctor replied, grinning.

We walked out of the TARDIS and straight into a spotlight. We were surrounded by police cars and police with their guns trained on us. "Do not move! Step away from the box and raise your hands above your heads," a voice from the helicopter above us demanded. Mickey glanced around frantically before making a run for it. Some of the police ran after him. Jackie came running out.

"Rose!" Jackie yelled. A couple of soldiers held her back. "Rose!" She yelled again. I rolled my eyes. What exactly did she think was going to happen when she told the police she had seen an alien, when they already had a spaceship on their hands?

"Raise your hands above your head. You are under arrest," the police from the copter said.

"Take me to your leader," the Doctor grinned, putting his hands up. I shook my head in exasperation.

We were loaded into a car. Me in the middle, since I was the smallest, and Rose and the Doctor on either side of me. "This is a bit posh," Rose commented, taking in the leather seats. "If I knew it was going to be like this, being arrested, I would have done it years ago."

"We're not being arrested, we're being escorted," the Doctor informed her.

"Where to?" She asked.

"Where'd you think?" The Doctor asked, grinning. "Downing Street."

"You're kidding," Rose said disbelievingly.

"I'm not," the Doctor assured her.

"10 Downing Street?"

"That's the one," the Doctor nodded.

"Oh, my gosh. I'm going to 10 Downing Street? How come?" Rose asked.

"I hate to say it, but Mickey was right. Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, err, noticed," the Doctor replied.

"Now they need you?"

"Like it said on the news. They're gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot?" The Doctor asked a smug grin on his face.

"Patrick Moore?" Rose asked.

"Apart from him," the Doctor said indignantly. I bit my lip, trying not to smile.

"Oh, don't you just love it," Rose said, grinning happily.

"I'm telling you. Lloyd George, he used to drink me under the table," the Doctor laughed. "Who's the Prime Minister now?"

"How should I know? I missed a year," Rose reminded him.

"Um, sorry," I piped up, "Genoshian here. What's Downing Street?"

"Downing Street is the headquarters for the executive branch of the British government," the Doctor informed me.

"Oh," I replied.

We arrived and when we all got out. Cameras flashed and reporters jostled each other trying to ask us questions. The Doctor just grinned and waved. I shook my head as he showed off for the cameras.

"Oh, my gosh," Rose gasped.

We walked inside were there was large group of people waiting. The alien experts, I guessed. "Ladies and gentlemen, can we convene? Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right, and can I remind you ID cards are to be worn at all times," a man said. He walked over to the Doctor and handed him an ID card.

"Here's your ID card. I'm sorry, your companions don't have clearance," he said turning to Rose and I.

"I don't go anywhere without them," the Doctor informed him.

"You're the code nine, not them." I suppressed a giggle at the fact that the Doctor was a code nine and was also on his ninth body. "I'm sorry, Doctor. It is the Doctor, isn't it? They'll have to stay outside."

"They're staying with me," the Doctor stated firmly.

"Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let them in and that's a fact," the man said.

"Its fine, Doctor," I told him, placing a hand on his arm. "Rose and I will stay out here." I leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Though you may want to take off the ID. It's electrified. You'll need to try and get the IDs off everyone else." He nodded and I patted his arm. Just then Harriet Jones walked up.

"Excuse me. Are you the Doctor?" She asked the Doctor.

"Sure?" He asked me, ignoring Harriet.

"We'll be fine," I assured him.

"Not now. We're busy. Can't you go home?" The man said exasperatedly.

"I just need a word in private," Harriet insisted.

"I suppose so," the Doctor conceded. "Don't get in any trouble," he told me.

I shook my head. "It's you that needs to stay out of trouble." The Doctor grinned and left.

"You haven't got clearance. Now leave it," the man told Harriet before turning to Rose and I. "I'm going to have to leave you two with security."

"It's all right. I'll look after them. Let me be of some use," Harriet offered. She guided Rose and I through the hall. "Walk with me. Just keep walking." We passed by a few soldiers and Rose turned to look. "That's right. Don't look round. Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North." She flashed her ID to each of us. "This friend of yours, he's an expert, is that right? He knows about aliens?" Harriet asked anxiously.

"Why do you want to know?" Rose asked suspiciously. Harriet started crying and I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"There, there. It's all right," I told her calmly. "Why don't you tell us what's wrong?"

Harriet sniffed. "It would be easier if I showed you." She led us to the cabinet room where she pulled a skin suit out of the closet. "They turned the body into a suit. A disguise for the thing inside!"

"It's all right. We believe you. It's, it's alien," Rose said. "They must have some serious technology behind this. If we could find it, we could use it." She began to search the room for any alien technology. She opened a cupboard and a man's body fell out. Rose jumped back in surprise. "Oh, my gosh! Is that the-" Rose started, but the man from earlier came in, interrupting her.

"Harriet, for goodness sake. This has gone beyond a joke. You cannot just wander-" He stopped mid sentence as he noticed the body. "Oh, my gosh. That's the Prime Minister!"

"Oh! Has someone been naughty?" We looked up to see Margaret closing the cabinet room door with a sinister smile on her face.

"That's impossible. He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street. He was driven away!" The man cried.

"And who told you that, hmm? Me," Margaret grinned. She reached up under her hairline and pulled at a zipper.

We watched in horror as Margaret pulled down her suit, revealing her alien form. She wiggled her fingers in relief. Once she was completely out of her suit she stood nearly eight feet tall. She grabbed the man in her talons and pushed him up the wall. He cried out in pain. I couldn't stand by and watch someone die, not if there was something I could do about it. I glanced around quickly, looking for something to use against Margaret. I grabbed a chair and threw it with all my might, which wasn't much to be honest; I seriously need to work out, at Margaret. The chair smacked her and she hissed, dropping the man. The man ran over to stand with Rose, Harriet, and I. Margaret turned towards me and hissed.

'Any time now, Doctor,' I thought desperately, backing away slowly as Margaret advanced.


End file.
